


Prompts

by amyceline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: prompt, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyceline/pseuds/amyceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I get a story idea I will put it here since I never finish stories and hopefully someone will use the idea for their story.</p><p>If you use one of them please gift the story to me or send me a message, I would like to read the results...<br/>The links to the stories written by the promps are in the comment section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter AU:  
the ministry (fudge) decides that every wizardry child raised by muggles should be turned back to a baby and be placed in a wizardry family. The same counts for wizardry orphans.

Optinal:  
\- Dumbledore wanted to avoid another tom riddle and suggested the idea to fudge  
-the muggleborns can be called the new-bloods since they grew up like wizards, but carry new blood into the wizarding world.  
-> there's no hate between new-bloods and pure-bloods anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was taken to prison after killing Voldemort for his own safety. He was brought there to be questioned about Voldermorts death. This was done by Dumbledore. In prison he meets a man who warns him that if he doesn't run that he will end up like him in prison for killing somebody, even if it was a mad man he killed. The man tells his story about how he was locked into prison after killing Grindewald and that he was taken to prison for his own safety too, to be questioned about the mad man's death. He told the aurors about the partnership of Grindewald and Dumbledore and how Dumbledore oblivated the aurors of that statement and locked him in prison. 

-Harry now knows about Dumbledore and how he 'made' a dark lord and realises he did it again with Tom Riddle.  
-Harry begins to fight against Dumbledore (in court or for real) and tries to finish the man's mission by Killing or locking up Dumbledore for being a creator of dark lords and for being a mad man.  
-Harry also tries to get the man out of prison.


End file.
